1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to gloves for protecting parts of the hand from injury, and in particular to gloves for protecting the thumb and forefinger during repeated playing of video or computer games that use socalled video game controllers.
2. Background Information
As video games played on computers and stand-alone electronic game centers that use television screens become increasingly popular, more and more people, representing a broadening cross section of society, are spending increasing amounts of time playing these games. As with other games of skill, proficiency increases as more time is spent practicing, and as proficiency increases, the player gets more satisfaction from playing the game.
However, a by-product of playing many video games for hours at a time is that the game controllers--the hand-held devices that respond to commands given by finger actuation of various buttons and related input means--frequently causes painful blisters and calcifications which are aggravated by repeated playing of the game. In other words, frequent use of the game can result in injuries which will only heal if the player stops playing the game. Obviously, this is not a popular option for the avid video game player.
Options exist for protection of the player's hands. Since the pertinent injuries result from repeated contact with control buttons on the game controller, particularly with the thumb and forefinger, tape may be wrapped around the appendages to offer protection from wear and tear. However, tape may be difficult to apply, and it doesn't look good. Worse, depending on how it is applied, the needed sensitivity of the particular fingers being protected may be lost, detracting from the player's success and enjoyment of the game.
Sports gloves intended for other activities, such as golf gloves and batting gloves (for baseball players) offer hand protection, but not necessarily the type of protection needed for video game players. For example, batting gloves may offer padding to areas of the hand that don't need it, and too much padding where it is needed, resulting in reduced agility and sensitivity, two factors that are important for the video game player. After protection, the most important function of a video game glove is flexibility. Thus, overly padded gloves can actually prove detrimental to a video game player. Golf gloves, generally made of leather, are supple and comfortable, and offer good protection, but can be prohibitively expensive. Furthermore, style is also a significant factor among video game players looking for a glove they would be willing to use, and golf gloves, at least in part because of the game with which they are associated, are generally not considered an appropriate fashion accessory for video game enthusiasts.
Other attempts have been made at providing a useful video game glove. U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,097, issued to Chappell, Jr. et al. on May 28, 1985, offers protection for the hand and lower fingers (close to the hand), and good ventilation. However, it does not protect the tips of the thumb and forefinger, areas that are subjected to repeated abrasive contact with game controller devices. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 280,053, issued to Singer on Aug. 13, 1985, discloses a video game glove that has reinforced, protective areas on the palm, fingertips, tip of the thumb, and most of the forefinger and third finger. It attaches to the hand with fastening means around the wrist. However, this glove offers very little ventilation, crucial to the comfort of the video game player. Further, the large amount of padding tends to interfere with the flexibility of the glove, adversely affecting the performance of the game player.
The video game control glove of the present invention overcomes difficulties described above and affords other features and advantages heretofore not available.